Shipwright-in-Training
by UlzzangVampire
Summary: Lucky was a teen girl hoping to one day to leave Orange Town to better her skills as a Shipwright. Once she meets the Straw Hats, she finds herself joining the wacky crew. She finds herself falling hard for a certain swordsman while on her journey. I give all credit to Eiichiro Oda and I only own my Oc. ZoroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Character Information

Name: Lucky

Age: 17

DOB: October 26th

Height: 5'

Weight: 97 lbs

Hair color: Jet-Black

Eye color: Blue-Green

Family: Unnamed Parents

Occupation: Pirate; Shipwright-in-Training; Carpenter; Repair Girl

Affiliations: Straw Hat Pirates

Residence: Orange Town (Formerly)

Blood Type: S (RH-)

Appearance Description: Long hair, frontal bangs, fair skin, freckled face, petite, hair style: three braided high ponytail, black sports bra, jean overalls, red sneakers, and a tool belt.


	2. Ruined Birthday

Being known as the towns go to repair girl from roofs, fishing boats, windows, walls, plumbing, etc. I was kind of a jack of all trades like some of the townspeople would say. But that wasn't really my passion, to be honest I wanted to dedicate myself to working on and with ships only. The town didn't have a designated shipwright, after my parents left town two get more work to help support us. I learned a good portion of all I knew from my parents, but I still had a lot to learn. To really become a great shipwright I needed to work under one. The only place I knew off that had the best shipwrights in all the seven seas was Water 7. I was bound and determined to leave myself to get an apprentice position under a great shipwright. However, with all the things needed to be done in the town, I had to push my date to leave more and more. That was when I decided that on my seventeenth birthday I would travel to Water 7. When my birthday came, all the townspeople threw me a surprise party which wasn't much of a surprise, due to the Mayor's loose lips. Regardless, everything was perfect, great food, laughing, and talking about old times. I was confused while during the festivities when Mayor Boodle pulled me up to stand in front of everyone. "What's going on Mayor?" I asked quirking my brow. Smirks spread across all of their faces like they knew something I didn't. "Lucky, it's really hard to believe that your already seventeen. I remember when you barely came up to my knee." he began. Oh boy, my face was beginning to heat up. He was going to tell embarrassing stories I just know it. "You've helped us more times than we can count, putting others before yourself. We are very thankful to have you in our lives. So, that's why we want to give you this." I was taken aback by the sweet words and even more taken aback when an envelope was placed in my hand. The envelope was pretty heavy and when I opened it there was a crap ton of berries inside it. "W-what's all this for?" I stammered looking around at everyone who were smiling brightly at me. "We want you to go live your dream. Go to Water 7, like we know you've been planning to do." Mayor Boodle told me. Tears welled up in my eyes and my heart felt so full of joy. "B-but how did you know?" I asked. I never mentioned going to Water 7 or my aspirations before. Poro walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. "I overheard you talking to your parents on a den den mushi. You were talking all about Water 7 having great shipwrights and how you wanted to go there to apprentice with them. You also mentioned how bad you felt just up and leaving us when we still needed you. So, we thought it was about time to let you spread your wings." he explained. My face was probably twenty shades of red and my tears were flowing. What they gave me was no small lump some of money. This was over a hundred million berries, which would keep food on the table for me for six months. Not to mention the money my parents sent me that I never spent. I didn't feel right to spend the money my parents worked so hard to raise. Instead I would do odd jobs around the town and take food as payment. "T-this is way too much." I said holding it out for Mayor Boodle to take. He shook his head pushing it back to my chest, "For all you did for us it's nothing." Poro then added with a laugh, "And besides it's your birthday present from all of us." Everyone joined suite laughing their agreement. "Honestly, what did I do to deserve such kindness." I sniffled wiping a stray tear. "Too much for a girl your age." the Mayor stated. The warm fuzzy feeling spreading through my body was only short lived when a cannon ball shook the area as it hit one of the houses making it crumble. Gasps of horror slipped from everyone, me included. Not long after the cannon was shot a group of pirates that looked like they just came from a circus came running into town weapons drawn. My fight or flight sense kicked in and I shouted, "EVERYONE RUN! TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND!" Tucking the money into my sports bra and then grabbed my brass knuckles from one of my pockets. They didn't need to be told twice by me, I was also the strongest in the town and the muscle. I waited for one of the pirates to get close enough to me. One of them came at me with a saber which I dodge delivering a punch with all my weight behind it. I could hear the crack of his jaw as he went sprawling back four feet from me. Another pirate came rushing at me on a giant lion. "Richie tear that girl to shreds!" the pirate ordered. Richie the lion belted a mighty roar pouncing on me. It's teeth sank into my shoulder, which smarted really bad. "Good boy!" his owner encouraged. To bad for him, with a smirk I grabbed the lion by his mane lifting him off the ground with ease. "What!?" he gasped. I spun us around several times before letting go and sending the two flying off back where they had come. Not even a second afterwards a freak on a unicycle came swinging at me with his sword. I back flipped out of the way kicking another pirate down who was behind me. I punched another pirate in the gut making him cough out blood. It was then I knew how bad it was to take my eyes off the unicycle freak. "AHHH!" I let out a blood curdling scream feeling a sharp burning pain going from my right shoulder blade to my left hip. Gritting my teeth I whipped around my braids smacking me in the face as I managed to grab onto the base of his unicycle. This caused him to lose his balance and tumble off because of how fast he had been going. I then used the unicycle as a blunt object smacking more pirates every which way like an angry bull that saw red. Pain always made me so pissed off to the point I stop thinking. Once I had bent the unicycle I threw it away about ready to go at another pirate when I realized I couldn't move my arms anymore. Looking up I saw disembodied hands holding both of my wrists. My muscles flexed rapidly at how much strength I was putting into getting out of the hold. "The hell!" I cursed when my arms were snapped behind my back putting more pressure on the gash on my back. Someone then kicked my legs making me fall to my knees. "That was very entertaining little girl, but I think that's enough." someone laughed. I snapped my head up to see some red nose reject who I assumed to be the head of this messed up circus of pirates. I also noticed that he had no hands. "What the hell are you!?" I spat. "I'm Buggy, Captain of the Buggy Pirates." he introduced himself brimming with pride. My eye twitched I scoffed, "I asked what the hell you were not who you were. You big nose freak!" All the still conscious pirates looked at me like I was insane. Big nose turned redder than his own oversized tomato nose. The grip on my wrists tightened causing more pain to bloom from my back and wrists. "SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY NOSE AND YOUR DEAD!" he screamed getting in my face. "Just call as I see it." I huffed looking to the side. From the corner of my eye I could see several veins pop out of his head. "Urgh, Why are you still standing there restrain her!" he barked. "A-aye Cap'n." One of his lackeys came over binding my forearms together with a thick chain I wouldn't be able to break without some struggling. Now with his hands free he reattached them to his stumps. "And for your information I ate the Chop-Chop Fruit. So I wouldn't act so high and mighty when I easily defeated you with it." he smugly stated. "Hah! You really are clown for how much you joke." He was fooling himself if he thought he beat me, nope all he did was restrain me. Last time I checked I was still breathing and until I stop breathing no one has fully beaten me. "Who do you think you are?! You're the one in chains not me!" he said livid. "Oh, so kind of you to ask. I'm Lucky. L-U-C-K-Y, can your tiny brain understands that much?" I sarcastically quipped. "Urgh!" In his anger the clown freak cracked me in the jaw with his fist. I fell to the side aiding aggravating the bite from Richie, not to mention I could taste blood now. "You should really know to watch your mouth when I have the upper hand here." he warned. I spit out a glob of blood glaring up at him through my bangs. "Hey Cap'n look what I found!" A pirate came out with a banner that had been knocked down in the scuffle. On the red banner in white letters was, 'Happy 17th Birthday Lucky!' Buggy kneeled down beside me with a smirk on his face. "Well now this is interesting." he said with a shit eating grin. Why don't I like that look? The next thing I know he's reaching into my bra. "WHAT THE He-" I trailed off when he pulled out the white crumpled envelope full of money the townspeople had given me. "So that's what I saw you put into your bra." he said a matter-of-factly opening the envelope. "You can here to pillage our town." I growled. Of course, why didn't I see that from before. "That's what pirates do little girl. And it seems that the townspeople really care a lot about you." he said stuffing my birthday present into his coat pocket. He stood back up throwing his hands into the air with a dark laugh, "Why don't we throw her a flashy party she'll never forget!" Everyone gave yells of agreement. I was forced to my feet no matter how much pain I had been in and dragged over to where Buggy sat. "Bring out the Buggy cannon!" he called. Just like directed they brought out a cannon aiming it towards one of the buildings. They wouldn't, my eyes went wide in horror when they placed a cannon ball inside and lit the fuse. "STOP IT!" I screamed trying to get up so I could stop them. "Oh no you don't." Buggy said slamming me down to the ground. I bite the inside of my mouth to prevent from screaming out. The fuse burned all the way down destroying another building. "D-damn you." I hissed refusing to allow him to see me cry. This was by far the worst birthday I've ever had in my life. When I get out of these chains I'll make the Buggy Pirates to pay.


	3. Loyalty

It was night time official bringing an end to this horrid day. I was still with them restrained by the chains that were beginning to cause strain in my arms. My injuries had already scabbed over and they ache every time I tried to move. While I was unable to move I was practically forced to watch the pirates destroy a number of buildings and people's valuable possessions. I needed to get out of here so I could get rid of these guys. All of the pirates save for a few standing watch were sound asleep. They left me outside in the same place where Buggy left his chair. It didn't matter to me that I was freezing or in pain, but what matters to me was if everyone was okay. When I had told them to run to the farthest part of the Island, I could only hope that they were safe. "Ugh." I was startled when a guard who was yawning just a second ago hit the ground unmoving. Then I felt a hand cover my mouth and I would have freaked out if I didn't know who it was. "Lucky, we're here to save you." My eyes went wide, that was Poro's voice. He somehow managed to get the chains off me and pulled me up making me yelp. "You bleeding!" he gasped. The whole expanse of my back felt wet, which probably meant that I tore my scab. "I'm fine. Why are you guys here?" I asked. "We weren't about to abandon you with this scum." he said lending my his shoulder. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I muttered under my breath. No matter what hardships anyone came across in our town we always had one another's backs. Poro along with the other two townspeoples he brought with him led me quietly through the town till we reached another part of the Island that was built just in case of disaster. The area had high log walls that was big enough for everyone in the town. Mayor Boodle was at my side in no time. "Lucky, thank goodness! We were so worried when you didn't come to find us!" he fussed over me. The relief on his face matched Poro's earlier when he really took a look at my state. "What on earth did they do to you?" he asked. "I be hurt worse." I said brushing it off. Mayor Boodle was the type to freak out just over a simple skinned knee. Though I guess these injuries were a little bit more than a simple skinned knee. I didn't really have much energy to argue with them, so I allowed them to fuss over me. My injuries had been treated, covered in tight bandages that restricted my movements. I hate anytime I did get hurt because of this fact. By the time morning came I had already decided that I was going to go back into the town. Despite the insistence of the townspeople I left to go back. This town meant everything to me, it meant everything to the others. Forty years ago, their home had been taken from them. They came here and built Orange Town, from the ground up. My parents moved back to Orange Town, when they got pregnant with me. They met at Poro's bookstore in search of studying material for their profession. The two hit it off almost instantly like moths to a flame. While still in their teens the two left for Water 7 to learn from the best of the best. Both of them stayed in Water 7 until they got to their late twenties. You could pretty much guess the rest. I was about seven when the two decided they would leave Orange Town, but they couldn't take me with them. They had been recruited by a pirate crew to be shipwrights for them. Information they kept from their friends in Orange Town. Pirates always had been a sore subject for the town after they were forced out of their past home because of them. I only knew because I had overheard them talking about it. I wasn't sure what pirate crew recruited them though. I never minded though, my parents wouldn't join a crew that contradicted their morals so there had to be some decent pirates out there. With all those memories at risk of being destroyed I just couldn't sit by injured or not. My loyalty to this town ran more than skin deep. I was going to make sure that I got rid of these guys if it was the last thing I do.


	4. Saving the Straw Hats

After I promised everyone that I wouldn't try to attack the pirates again until my injuries were healed I returned back to town. The first place I went to check was the Pet Food Shop. Ever since Chouchou's owner died he refused to leave the shop unguarded. He didn't seem to care if the whole town was under attack, he'd protect the shop to his last breath. Thankfully, he was hurt and the shop didn't seem to have been ransacked. So I fed Chouchou and continued onto my place at the other end of town. I already felt my blood boiling when I saw what bad condition my house was left in. Furniture was flipped, things were broken, and some valuables were missing, but I could careless about that. They had damaged family pictures and letters from my parents in their tirade which meant more to me than anything. Those were some of the only things that I had of my parents physically. My room wasn't in any better condition from the rest of the house. Similar to the living room my furniture was pretty much unusable, jewelry was gone, and some of my clothes were missing. The last place I looked in my house was the hiding place where I kept the money my family sent me.

I had hidden it inside a crawlspace in my closet you had to really look for to find. Opening the small door inside was a metal box and a ruby pendant necklace my mother left to me. Seeing as that my mother's pendant was still there I was confident that the money was still safe. Once this was all over this money could really help the townspeople rebuild what had already been lost. I closed the door back pushing one of my suitcases in front of it. Even though I promised the townspeople not to attack any of the pirates before my injuries fully healed I knew that would take too long. They had taken too much from everyone here for me to just sit idly by while they destroy more and more of they all built. My excuse would be that I wasn't going to be actively searching for them, but if I happened upon them while assessing damages they caused then I would have to defend myself. So there was I was doing a walkthrough of the town secretly hoping that I ran into some of the Buggy Pirates. But instead I came across a person who was not of the Buggy Pirates or my town.

An eighteen-year-old girl with short orange hair was walking out from in between two houses. She looked like she was trying her best to be sneaky, yet she didn't notice she walked right in front of me. "And you are?" I questioned. The girl jumped a foot in the air like some startled cat as she whipped around to stare at me with wide eyed. "You scared the crap out of me! Who the hell are you?!" she gasped while holding her chest. I crossed my arms retorting, "I asked you first. I don't remember seeing you in town before or with the pirates when they attacked." The orangette then looked me up and down noticing my half mummy state hidden behind my overalls. "Did they do that to you?" she asked. I just shrugged giving her this expecting look to which she sighed, "Fine. I'm Nami." I let my arms fall back to my side and introduced myself, "Well Nami, I'm Lucky, the towns repair girl and muscle." This Nami girl already shot up a few of my red flags, the minute I saw her come creeping out. That told me two things, one that she was clearly up to no good and two the only people she could be hiding from was the pirates.

"So Nami what exactly were you sneaking around for?" I asked quirking my brow. Like I figured she tensed up badly hiding the item behind her back. "Nothing in particular." she lied and badly might I add. "Yeah, and that thing you're failing at hiding behind your back." I proposed gesturing to her arms. Something told me that it wasn't from anyone in my village. To all my knowledge she must have been running from the Buggy Pirates, because she took something from them. Nami didn't know about me until she walked into me so she couldn't be hiding from me. "Look I don't care if you took something from the Buggy Pirates. As long as you don't take anything from the town I won't have a reason to kick your ass." I assured her. For some reason that didn't seem to put her mind at ease in the slightest. "O-of course not wouldn't dream of it." she said laughing nervously. 'Yeah like I would trust you after acting so suspicious', I thought to myself sweat dropping. I wasn't really worried to be honest, I could easily take care of her if she did try to steal anything. "Well, I'm going to look around more. So I guess I'll see you around." I told her. Even though I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her I didn't have time to just sit around and talk to her. "Right take care." she said eagerly waving me off.

Despite making herself even more suspicious I continued on my way. After checking out some more houses and securing irreplaceable items my sights went back to the Drinker's Pub. What caught my attention was another explosion. "Damn them." I cursed under my breath, dashing in the direction of the pub. By the time I reached the area in question I saw even more people I didn't recognize. One was a raven haired straw hat wearing teen inside a cage and the other was a green haired teen wielding three swords. Nami was also there standing on the side lines with burnt hands. What made things worse was that the Buggy Pirates cannon was pointed right at the one in the cage. Not only that, but the swordsman was fighting Buggy. I came just in time to see him cut Buggy in half, thinking that he won. He didn't know what I knew though, cutting that damn man wouldn't do a damn thing. Thinking the fight was over he turned to assist the teen in the cage. None of them noticed the disembodied hand coming at him from behind with a knife. There was no time to think I just moved.

"Gah!" I grunted as the blade tore into the skin of my hand. If I had been a little bit slower the knife would have been in his side. "What?!" the swordsman gasped whipping around to stare at me wide eyed. "Lucky!" Nami called out my name. "You again!?" Buggy hissed calling his hand back to him. In doing so the knife cut deeper into my palm as it was wrenched from my hold. I glared at the damn clown before sprinting over to the cannon grabbing the discarded matches on the ground. I pushed the cannon to face the other way and lit the fuse. "AHHH!" Once the cannon exploded I went back over to the three. "We need to get out of here." I told them grabbing one end of the cage. "Why are yo-" "Questions later!" I snapped cutting off the swordsman. He quickly sheathed his swords picking up the other side of the cage. With his help we were able to get the cage to the Pet Food Shop before setting the cage down. The one in the cage grinned at me saying, "Tha-" he trailed off and his smile fell. He was staring at my body which made me look down at myself. My bandages were dyed red, I must have tore a stitch from all that heavy lifting I did. My adrenaline must have been dulling the pain, because after we made it here, my entire back was inflamed in pain.

"So much for taking it easy." I winced hobling over to the porch where Chouchou was still guarding. The swordsman took a seat against the porch, "So you mind explaining why you helped us?" Sighing, "First off, I'm Lucky. As to why I helped you well did you want me to let you be skewered?" The swordsman fell silent when the straw hat kid spoke up again. "I'm Luffy and that's Zoro. Why is the dog just sitting there?" he asked. Chouchou hadn't moved a single inch upon us arriving. He was just there tongue hanging out of his mouth with an empty bowl in front of him. "He's guarding the shop." I answered. "Guarding it?" Zoro questioned. I nodded, "Ever since his master died, he's been looking after the shop like he was asked to do. It's not like we hadn't told him he just doesn't seem to care. This building it the only thing he has left." I explained. "So it's his treasure?" Luffy asked. Huh, I never thought of it that way before, "I guess you're right. But I do have a question." Luffy gave me a curiously look saying, "Sure." "Why exactly are you guys here?" I asked. The two then explained to me how they were the Straw Hat Pirates, how Luffy (the captain) got caught by a bird he was trying to eat, how Nami tricked Luffy which ended with him inside this cage, and Zoro coming here to find him. I was surprised the two made it this far with a captain like Luffy being so scatterbrained.


	5. A Promise

"You've gotta be kidding?" I asked. Luffy gave me this confused look saying, "No, I'm serious." Shrugging I stood up taking out a lockpick from my tool belt. "Are you sure you should be up?" Zoro asked halfheartedly. "I'm fine, but the townspeople won't be all too happy when they see me." I said slipping my lockpick into the cage. The lock was easy enough and right after I unlocked it Nami approached us. "Huh, I guess you guys didn't need this." she said holding up the key that I assumed was for the cage. "You got the key for me?" Luffy asked grinning ear to ear. "Don't read to much into it alright. I was just trying to repay you for helping me." she said nonchalantly. That was when she glanced at me and her eyes went wide. "You're bleeding!" she gasped pointing at my back. I only paid it a small glance before giving her a reassuring smile saying, "Oh, it's okay I rested earlier. I'm fine now." Nami looked at me like I was insane, "That's not how it works!" she snapped. I only shrugged opening the door of the cage and Luffy exited. Next thing I knew I was being pulled back towards the Pet Food Shop and forced down on the porch. "What's your deal?" I asked pretty annoyed. Nami put a finger in front of my face and said, "Stay there." She then proceeded passed me into the Pet Food Shop. While Nami was doing whatever she was doing the two of us continued talking. "So why is this place a ghost town?" Luffy asked. "Their hiding in a deeper part of the Island from the pirates." I grumbled. My blood was starting to boil just thinking about that day. "They came out of nowhere and attacked. So I told all of them to run while I dealt with them." I explained clenching my fists. "Didn't seem like it turned out well." Zoro commented glancing at my bandages. "They outnumbered me!" I seethed punching my injured hand. No doubt the two could see my body trembling with anger. "Those damn circus rejects! They...They, stole from the townspeople and destroyed their homes they tirelessly built after the town relocated here some forty years ago. I can't even begin to think about how much it will cost to rebuild everything. The longer they stay the more trouble it will be for the townspeople. I will get rid of them, then help rebuild the town, and finally I'll leave to Water 7 so I can find a shipwright to work under." All the pain I felt from my wounds were nothing compared to the pain in my chest. I didn't even realize how bad my hand was bleeding until my injured at was pulled away from my other. Blood was running down my arm and covered my other fist. I glanced up to staring up at Luffy who had a dark expression on his face. I gave him an unsure look not knowing why Luffy was so mad. "I've decided." he said releasing my hand.I blinked a couple of times, "Decided what?" I asked. He took a few steps away from the store one hand placed on his hat. "I'll kick their assess!" he screamed throwing his fists into the air. What? Shocked by the proclamation I looked over to Zoro who was smirking. "Lucky!" I snapped my head back to Luffy. "Huh?" I gasped. "You said you wanted to be a shipwright?" I nodded, being a shipwright was everything to me. Being a shipwright was in my blood, I loved everything to do with ships. "Then once all this is over I want you to join my crew." he told me. It wasn't a question or a request it was an order. "Wait you can't decided that!" I snapped, about to get up when a hand stopped me. "Just stay here while we handle everything. Your too injured." Zoro said walking over to join Luffy. Who did these guys think they were?! The town was my responsibility not theirs. They didn't know a damn thing about anyone in the village, besides what I told them and said just that, "I didn't ask for your help! Protecting the town is my job!" Zoro gave me a calculating expression and what he said really made me think, "Do you think the people of this town what to see you dead?" I fell silent looking to my feet as he continued, "You are in no condition to be fighting anytime soon so just sit back and let us handle everything." All of this was so frustrating, why did they care so much. "Why?" I muttered not looking up. "Why? Because we're friends." Luffy answered and I didn't have to look up to see his grin. Sighing I sat back down on the porch next to Chouchou who was still sitting at attention. "I guess it doesn't really matter what I say huh?" I asked defeatedly. "Nope." he cheerfully replied. "I'll go with you guys." We all turned out attention to see Nami standing in the doorway of the shop holding some first aid stuff. "Why do you want to come?" Zoro asked sounding suspicious. Nami simply said, "I need to get the map back from Buggy so I'll work with you guys for now." Luffy of course agreed to this immediately and the two waited as Nami redressed my wounds before leaving. I promised that I wasn't going to leave the Shop, since I didn't have much energy left. I found it pretty strange since all the other times I got injured I had been fine to carry out my normal routine. I tried not to think much about it and focused on getting as much rest as I could just in case one of the pirates showed up.


	6. Joining the Straw Hats

Once the three left I sat there silently with Chouchou wondering just what to do with myself. Sure I could stay here and rest up a bit, but sitting here and doing nothing was frustrating. I trusted that they could hold their own in a fight, but what if more buildings are destroyed. My thoughts ended quickly when I heard stomping coming our way. Getting up, I walked a little ways away from the store to see that huge lion from before with it's rider on top. "You again." I growled, narrowing my eyes. "Huh, you again!" he grumbled when he spotted me. "Like I'd let you pirates continue ruining my town!" I spat putting my brass knuckles back on. He burst out into gut busting laughter like I had made the funniest joke in the world. "You can barely stand up straight. You don't stand a chance against me as you are now." He wasn't wrong, my body really hated me right now. However, a little pain wouldn't stop me from dealing with this asshole. I smirked punching my fists together, "I can still kick your ass out of my town Pussy!" A vein popped out on his forehead.

"Make mincemeat out of her Richie!" he commanded. Richie let out a guttural roar charging at me. When he got close enough I cart wheeled out of the way and jumped up in the air getting in his face. "What?!" he gasped. Before he had time to defend himself I grabbed onto his shirt and started to go ham on his face with my other fist. Blood was gushing from his face and I not doubt broke several bones in his face. Deciding that I had done enough I threw him off Richie who still somehow didn't notice that I was on him. Maybe he thought that I was the one who was thrown off. Shrugging I lifted my bloody fist ramming it down on his head. The force from the pit sent Richie's face into the ground below creating a crater. I then jumped off the now whimpering lion. "Sorry, I like to think you were only following his orders so I'll let you go with a warning." I sighed flicking the blood off my fist. Richie looked up at me with fear filled eyes and turned on his back to show me his belly. "You're telling me you give up?" I asked propping a hand on my hip.

Richie nodded his head frantically whimpering even more. I paid a glance to Chouchou who was as stoic as ever, even with his tongue hanging from his mouth. "What do you think Chouchou?" Chouchou just barked as if to say, 'I think he's had enough.' Chouchou was far too sweet for his own good. I guess if Chouchou thought that then I could let the lion go. My eyes then fell on the unconscious tamer, I doubt he'd be getting up anytime soon with how many times I hit him. Even though I wasn't at full strength I still didn't have a number on him. "Okay then here's the deal." I began crouching down in front of Richie. "You take your master back to your ship and don't leave it. If you or your master step one foot back onto this land I won't be so nice." as I explained I made sure to keep my voice as cool and even as I could. Again Richie nodded frantically I could swear he was part bobble head. "Then go." I ordered the lion with a shooing motion. Richie shot up grabbing his master by his mouth and rushed off in what I assumed to be the direction of their ship.

When they were out of sight I leaned against one of the posts on the porch. "Man, I'm tired." I groaned, leaning my head back. Even though I didn't do much in that fight I aggravated my injuries. I hand started to bleed again, but I was sure nothing else was. "I wonder how the Straw Hats are doing on their end?" I hummed to myself, sliding down till I was sitting. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a while." Chouchou barked at me again as if to say, 'I'll stay watch.' I gave him a weak smile, closing my eyes. *Later* "Lu….Lucky." I was woken up by someone calling my name while shaking my unhurt shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw Luffy was the one responsible for interrupting my sleep. "The Buggy Pirates?" I yawned. He grinned widely at me saying, "Gone." It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when he told me this. The townspeople and what was left standing of the town would be safe. "Thanks for your help." I thanked smiling at him. "Shishishi, didn't we say that we'd kick their asses?" he chuckled backing away. Zoro and Nami had been standing behind him and were smiling as well. "We even got the towns treasure back." Nami answered rather strained as she placed a huge sack on the ground by her feet.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something told me it was really difficult for her to give back the townspeople's valuables. "I appreciate that you listen to me." I said giving her a knowing look. She tensed up laughing nervously, "Haha yeah?" Zoro gave her a disapprovingly look snapping, "Really, you wanted to take it for yourselves earlier?" Nami glared at him retorting, "It's a force of habit! I was going to give it back!" Shaking my head I stood up with a grunt holding out my hand to Luffy. "You did a lot for my town. I can't thank you enough for all you did." Luffy frowned staring at me hand which confused me. "What is it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. His eyes met mine, "You make it sound like you aren't going with us." This again, I already told him that I wasn't going to join his crew. He was persistent I'd give him that, but I still had things to do here. "Please don't start this again. I already said I couldn't." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "I know what you said and I don't care." he stated.

"Why are you so damned stubborn!?" I growled. He reminded me of a grumpy child who wouldn't budge until he got his way. Zoro shrugged his shoulders, "There's really no use in fighting him on this." I glanced to Nami who copied Zoro, "What can you do." Just what the hell was I going to do? These Straw Hats are pirates who were offering no demanding I join their crew. Sure I wanted to leave the town to pursue my dream, but I could put it on hold for now. "Will you just wait forever then?" "Huh?" I was taken aback at the serious tone that Luffy took with me. "Everyone that lives here has the means to rebuild. You shouldn't keep holding yourself back or else you'll be stuck here for the rest of your life." Wait is that why he was doing all this? He was pushing me because he knew I needed to move on. Even if I didn't like hearing it he was right. I would never get any closer to my dream by staying here. There was only one real option to be made.

*Later*

The three gave me unsure looks as we sailed further from Orange Town. "Is this really how you want to leave?" Zoro asked. I kept my eyes focused on the town smiling sadly, "Yeah, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye otherwise." I held my pendant in my hand, 'I hope they get my message.'

*3rd POV*

The townspeople worried about Lucky charged in ready to take on the Pirates thinking that she was in danger. Only to be confused when they arrived to find that not only were the pirates gone, but all their belongings were sitting in a huge pile in what used to be the Buggy Pirates base. They were even more shocked when they saw Chouchou sitting in front of the treasure with a letter in his mouth. "Chouchou, what you got there?" Mayor Boodle asked taking the note from his mouth. "But this doesn't make sense. Where's Lucky and why is Chouchou sitting out here?" one of the townspeople questioned worriedly. Mayor Boodle opened the note and what it said brought tears to his eyes as he read it aloud. "Hello everyone, if you're reading this, I'm already on my way to make my dream come true. Don't worry about the Buggy Pirates they're long gone thanks to the Straw Hat Pirates. All of your belongings are safe as well. I know this isn't the best way for me to say goodbye, but I wouldn't have the courage to do so otherwise. I owe you all far too much for all the love and kindness you've given me. You might not like this, but I left the money all of you worked so tirelsy to scrounge together. Use the money to rebuild the town, that by far will be the best present you could give me. I love you all and I'll work hard to become a great shipwright for you."

Everyone was speechless and bawling their eyes out when he had finished reading the letter. "That girl! She's always looking out for us!" Poro cried. "She's such a selfless person." another added. "What do you expect it's Lucky after all." another laughed. Mayor Boodle looked off in the horizon and could practically envision the huge smile on her face. "You'll make your parents proud." he muttered to himself.


	7. Noticed

Notice

Hey Guest I noticed you posted some comments on my story Shinpwright-in-training. I think your ideas are very interesting and might consider them as the story progresses. I would have replied to you through email, but for some reason it's not letting me. Thank you for your support and I hope you continue reading:).


	8. Syrup Village and a Strange Fruit Prev

So it turns out Nami only agreed to an alliance with us and was still standing on her not being a member of the crew. I didn't know all the ends and outs as to why she didn't want to join. I even asked her a couple of times while on our way to wherever we were going. Nami really didn't go into many details on the matter and I didn't feel right pushing her when I barely know her. Yet I noticed the glimmer of anger and hurt gleam in her eyes probably remembering something not savory to talk about. Since I wasn't getting much out of her I turned my attention to the other two who were talking about the next crew member to find. "Shouldn't we first be looking for a ship guys?" I questioned gesturing to the small boats that were currently tied together. "She's right you know. There's absolutely no way will make it to the Grand Line in this condition." Nami agreed. Luffy turned to look at us apple still clutched in his teeth like a dog with a bone. He huh'd taking the apple core out of his mouth saying, "You're right, we're gonna need a whole lot more meat. Eating fruit everyday for the birds."

Zoro then added, "We'll also need some booze." I was shocked and annoyed as hell did they not listen to what I said earlier. I was even more taken aback when Nami threw an apple at Zoro nailing him under the chin. Despite not liking to eat fruit all the time Luffy caught said apple and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Shut up you boneheads! That's not what we mean!" Nami huffed tossing another apple in her hand and catching it. I nodded, continuing, "The Grand Line is anything but safe. Sure you can have as much booze and meat you could want, but it won't mean nothing without the proper ship. I can tell you now that boats of this size would be break like toothpicks if a strong wave from the Grand Line got ahold of it. Not to mention there are other pirates in the Grand Line, who are also in search of the one piece have ships way better than this." I explained. My explanation however fell on deaf ears to Luffy who then brought up adding more members to our crew. "We don't have a crew. We don't have any equipment. Or even a real ship for that matter. There's no way well ever make it like this."

Yet again Luffy went on and on about how we need a cook and a musician. Zoro seemed to find getting a musician hilarious which had me lost. Nami muttered about them being stupid before telling us about a settlement south of where we were. "We'll probably be able to get a ship and some supplies we need there." I mentioned to which she nodded. "Fresh meat at last!" Luffy cheered throwing his arms in the air. "And lots of booze as well." Zoro added with a grin. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!" Nami and I snapped in unison.


	9. Syrup Village and a Strange Fruit

So it turns out Nami only agreed to an alliance with us and was still standing on her not being a member of the crew. I didn't know all the ends and outs as to why she didn't want to join. I even asked her a couple of times while on our way to wherever we were going. Nami really didn't go into many details on the matter and I didn't feel right pushing her when I barely know her. Yet I noticed the glimmer of anger and hurt gleam in her eyes probably remembering something not savory to talk about. Since I wasn't getting much out of her I turned my attention to the other two who were talking about the next crew member to find. "Shouldn't we first be looking for a ship guys?" I questioned gesturing to the small boats that were currently tied together. "She's right you know. There's absolutely no way will make it to the Grand Line in this condition." Nami agreed. Luffy turned to look at us apple still clutched in his teeth like a dog with a bone. He huh'd taking the apple core out of his mouth saying, "You're right, we're gonna need a whole lot more meat. Eating fruit everyday for the birds."

Zoro then added, "We'll also need some booze." I was shocked and annoyed as hell did they not listen to what I said earlier. I was even more taken aback when Nami threw an apple at Zoro nailing him under the chin. Despite not liking to eat fruit all the time Luffy caught said apple and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Shut up you boneheads! That's not what we mean!" Nami huffed tossing another apple in her hand and catching it. I nodded, continuing, "The Grand Line is anything but safe. Sure you can have as much booze and meat you could want, but it won't mean nothing without the proper ship. I can tell you now that boats of this size would be break like toothpicks if a strong wave from the Grand Line got ahold of it. Not to mention there are other pirates in the Grand Line, who are also in search of the one piece have ships way better than this." I explained. My explanation however fell on deaf ears to Luffy who then brought up adding more members to our crew. "We don't have a crew. We don't have any equipment. Or even a real ship for that matter. There's no way well ever make it like this."

Yet again Luffy went on and on about how we need a cook and a musician. Zoro seemed to find getting a musician hilarious which had me lost. Nami muttered about them being stupid before telling us about a settlement south of where we were. "We'll probably be able to get a ship and some supplies we need there." I mentioned to which she nodded. "Fresh meat at last!" Luffy cheered throwing his arms in the air. "And lots of booze as well." Zoro added with a grin. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!" Nami and I snapped in unison. Just how the hell will these two survive without us with them. Groaning I leaned against the side of the ship waiting for us to get to our destination. Once we arrived we were under attack, if you can call it that. It was really just some kids and a long nosed teen our age named Usopp. Turned out that Luffy knew Usopp's father and would talk constantly about him. Usopp had showed us around Syrup Village before leading us to a place to get food. I had ordered this fruit bowl and I couldn't help, but notice how odd the fruit look. The skin had swirls and it was a grayish-silver fig looking thing in a mix of normal fruit like mangos, banana slices, mellon, and strawberries. 'Just what the hell kind of fig is this?' I wondered stabbing it with my fork to get a closer examination of it.

I had already the other normal piece of fruit at this point and all that was left was a tiny piece of fig. Nami had gotten the same thing as me, but she was too busy talking to Usopp. She was trying to figure out if anyone here had a ship for sell. But when she had pointed out the mansion Usopp started to freak out. "Ah I just remembered something that I really got to do! Everybody knows me at this place so eat as much as you like. Well ugh got to go!" I looked up just in time to see Usopp making a run for it. "Where's he going?" I questioned quirking my brow. Shrugging I popped the weird looking fig in my mouth and almost choked at the bitter rotting taste that coated my tongue and throat. The others looked over at me concerned and clearly looking a little weirded out. "Lucky your turning blue!?" Nami gasped quickly handed me a glass of water which I graciously took and down along with that nasty piece of fruit. "That was close." I said through a bunch of coughs. "You should chew your food more Lucky." she scolded me.

"Sorry." I sighed slamming the glass on the table a little harder than intended. I knew I didn't know my own strength, but the glass cup shattered into pieces in my grip. Gasping I pulled my hand back to see the damages only to be even more shocked and a little terrified. My whole hand was see through, smooth, and glass! "WHAT THE HELL!?" All of us shouted. While me, Zoro, and Nami were shouting in horror Luffy looked like a kid in and candy store. "T-this d-doen't make any sense." I gasped placing my glass hand on the wooden table. And right before our eyes my hand began to turn into wood. I immediately pulled back looking down at my body to see that more parts of my body were turning into wood. What was happening to me! Everything had been normal up until now, so why was my body doing this. "I….I need to go." Without waiting for them to say anything I booked it out of the restaurant with my body still turning into wood. I needed to clear my head I needed to calm down. In my wildest dreams of being a shipwright never did I ever want to become wood.

Running through the village wasn't the smartest idea since I freaked out several villagers who had been out and about. To avoid anymore stares I ran off into the forest nearby stopping at a small pond to catch my breath. "Okay. Okay breathe Lucky. It's not that bad." I tried to assure myself. 'This couldn't be that bad right?' I thought to myself, peering down so I could see my reflection. My mouth fell a gape seeing how much my appearance changed. I looked like a wooden puppet brought to life in those stories kids like to listen to. When I touched my face I noticed just how hard my skin had become. "How do I turn back to normal?" I said, reaching out to the water. The second my fingertips brushed it's surface my wood body turned into crystal blue currents of water. "That did not help." I sighed looking back at my reflection. There was no detail to my body it was like I became a silhouette of water with glowing blue eyes and a mouth. "Oi, Lucky!" I looked up to see Zoro enter the forest which I noticed hadn't been too far from the pond I was sat at.

A part of me just wanted him to go away, but I also didn't want to be alone. He had came to a stop just one tree shy to where I was and his head turned. Our eyes met instantly and his went wide while my looked back at him in confused distress. He then let out a breath he had been holding before returning to normal. "There you are." he grunted coming my way. I was taken aback by this, I'd expect more of a reaction. I remained silent as he took a seat beside me perching one arm on his knee. "You really worried us when you ran off like that." he told me. I looked down at my water hands, "Sorry. I kind of freaked." He only hn'd and the two of us sat in silence for a time. Maybe he was giving me some time to fully calm down before questioning me any further. I finally decided to break the silence after a good minute. "So, where are the others?" I asked looking up at him. "They went to check out the mansion while I looked for you." So they finally made up there minds about going to ask for a ship from those rich guys.

I didn't really have any high hopes that they would get very far. "But that's besides the point. What we need to get the bottom of is why you suddenly began to turn into things you touched." he huffed pulling out a small book from his pocket. I eyed the booklet reading the humorous title, 'Devil Fruit For Dummies'. "Nami had found some strange pieces of fruit left in your bowels. She said that it was a devil fruit and threw this at me when I said I was going to look for you." he explained kind of sounding pissed off. "Look through the book to find the culprit sounds like a plan." I said with a halfhearted chuckle. He nodded cracking open the small booklet. Not wanting to turn into paper we stuck to Zoro turning the pages while I kept an eye out for the fruit I had eaten. We went through several pages when I finally spotted the correct fruit. "That's it!" I exclaimed. Zoro leered down at the page like it had done something to offend him. "Zoro you okay there?" I asked. He cleared his throat looking away from me, a frown forming on his lips.

"I….I can't read." he muttered under his breath. "Huh?" I got closer to him with one hand cupping my ear in an attempt to hear him better. "Ugh! I can't read okay!" he snapped turning bright red. When he told me this I wasn't trying to be mean or pick on him I just started to laugh. He gave me a dirty look on my reaction, "What so funny huh?!" I shook my head wiping a stare tear that I was surprised I could still cry being made of water. "It's nothing. I couldn't help, but think how adorable you look just now. It's really no big deal you can't read. I can." He let out a choking sound turning even redder than I thought possible. "I-I'm not adorable! I'm a swordsman!" he insisted; rather childishly in my opinion. "Okay Zozo!" I teased leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at the book. I could feel his body tense up slightly, but he didn't move. The fruit I had eaten was called the Material Material Fruit. The fruit was a paramecia type fruit that allowed the user to turn into whatever material the user touches. I was slightly relieved to know a little more about the fruit.

However, that didn't change the fact that I had no idea how to turn back to normal. "Well, that answers that, but that doesn't lead me any closer to turning back to normal." I sighed moving back. Zoro quirked a brow at me, "What are you talking about? You're already back to normal." My head shot up, "What?!" Zoro gestured to the pond and I leaned over. I was me again, my fair squishy skinned self was back. I must have turned back when I came in contact with Zoro. "Thanks Zoro!" I squealed hugging him tightly. "W-what do- What are y-" he stuttered trying to pull me off of him. "Since we touched bodies I was able to turn back to normal." I giggled sitting up, now straddling him. A hand covered his face as he growled, "Don't say it like that!" I tilted my head to the side, "What do you mean?" "Just get off of me!"

***For those asking no this is not a filler story. A fellow reader gave me an Idea so I came up with this. I'm sorry if I was making it seem that way, but I hope you'll enjoy the story either way.***


	10. Thoughts?

I did make a few changes to the devil fruit. When I thought about paramecia made more sense. Her devil fruit only allows her to change herself physically into what material she touches. If any of you could think of some weakness that'd be a huge help. I can only think that when she's water she's be weak against electric attacks. I don't want to make it OP so any thoughts could help.

***Thanks for all your guys input I think a finally got a good grasp on her devil fruit now.***


	11. Material Material Fruit Finalized

Devil Fruit

Name: Material Material Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Description: The Material Material fruit allows its user to turn their body into whatever material they touch.

Weakness: Depending on what material the user touches they can become susceptible to the weakness of said material. For instance, if the user were to turn into water they would be weak to electricity. Like other devil fruits this fruit is weak to the normal weakness as others.


	12. Family Tides

It had been god knows how long since they had been away from their hometown. They had been sailing since Lucky was only a small child. Sure they sent her letters, called, and money to help support herself, but that was nothing compared to actually being there. However the two never knew just how much they'd want to return home when they heard some startling news from Mayor Boodle. Just three days ago their ship received a call from the den den mushi.

Mayor Boodle had called them in tears telling them of the events that had happened. About how the Buggy Pirates had attacked the town, how badly injured Lucky got trying to protect them, the new upstart crew called the Straw Hats that came to their aid, and how Lucky finally left to make her dream of becoming a shipwright come true. Waves of confusion, worry, anger, and happiness hit them all at once like a tide. If it wasn't for their captain they'd probably would have jumped ship on a boat and paddled home.

***The day in question***

A petite female with bobbed black hair and blue-green eyes was pacing back and forth biting her thumb. She wore a white crop top, blue jeans, black boots, and a tool belt. To one side stood a man who towered over the woman's height with a bald head and grey eyes. He wore a tank top stained with oil, tattered jeans, boots, and a tool belt. Said man was tapping his foot with crossed arms.

The atmosphere around them was tense to anyone who glanced over to them. All of them knew all too well that this was just the calm before the storm. The woman was Jewel their female shipwright and the man was Gunther her husband and assistant shipwright. One thing to note about these two was that you don't mess with them. At first everything will seem fine until Jewel would start to pace and Gunther not liking his wife upset will begin to boil with rage.

All of this was because of a call they had received that made them feel helpless and they didn't like feeling that way. Feeling helpless pissed them off to no end. It takes a total of five minutes before they explode and act. Across from them was a pineapple looking man who also had his arms crossed with a frown. "How long have they've been acting like this yoi?" he asked a nervous looking crew member. He stammered unable to look away from the two, "It's been four minutes."

He hummed switching his gaze to the largest man aboard the ship sitting in a chair with a bunch of medical equipment attached to him. "Hey Pops! J and G are about to pop!" he warned the other. The older man looked down at the couple before saying in a booming voice, "Jewel! Gunther!" Said couple jumped stopping their normal anger routine and bringing their attention to the older man. "Your friend said that little Lucky was fine so don't worry." he told them.

The two frowned embarrassed by their actions. "We know. It's just that I can't believe something like this happened." Jewel whispered holding her arm. Gunther placed an arm around his wife only grunting; Gunther doesn't talk much. The older man known as Pops smiled warmly at the two. "Being born from the two of you I have no doubts that my granddaughter is unimaginably strong." he mused.

All the crew shared the same smile at his words, feeling the warmth in them. "You're right Pops. Thank you." Jewel thanked. Gunther gave a grunt that showed his thanks as well. "I only speak the truth!" he chuckled. With that everything went back to normal and Lucky's parents were prevented from doing something drastic.

**Character Information **

Name: Jewel

Age: 49

DOB: May 18th

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 102 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue-Green

Family: Lucky (Daughter), Gunther (Husband)

Occupation: Shipwright; Pirate

Affiliations: Whitebeard Pirates

Residence: Orange Town (Formerly)

Name: Gunther

Age: 53

DOB: June 8th

Height: 6'9''

Weight: ?

Hair color: Bald

Eye color: Grey

Family: Lucky (Daughter), Jewel (Wife)

Occupation: Shipwright; Pirate

Affiliations: Whitebeard Pirates

Residence: Orange Town (Formerly) 


End file.
